fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith Gammoth
Kanade|ailments = Iceblight Extreme Iceblight Snowman Waterblight|weaknesses = Fire|creator = TheBrilliantLance|image = }}Zenith Gammoth is a Zenith Species of Gammoth created by TheBrilliantLance. Developed Part Zenith Gammoth's developed part is its head. Aesthetic Differences Zenith Gammoth has a larger and thicker scalp plate that is covered in hard ice, making it tougher to break. Its blue fur has become slightly lighter, although with a more prominent blue color, and its red fur has become paler. Its white fur has been replaced with fur that is more of an icy blue color. Zenith Gammoth also has a larger trunk with longer, more numerous spines, but the most obviously changed body parts are its tusks. The tusks have grown larger than the head itself, and are now covered in spiky ice for additional protection. Zenith Gammoth is also much larger than an ordinary Gammoth, roughly the size of an Ukanlos. Explanation An old Gammoth that has developed its trunk, tusks, and ice-plowing abilities by repeatedly covering its face in freezing ice and snow. Its icy armor comes from discovering freezing lakes deep underground. It is now every bit as majestic and powerful as the mountain gods its image inspires. Attacks Zenith Gammoth shares all the attacks of Gammoth along with the Living Projectiles, Lifted Snow Pile, Wall Headbutt, Ice Beam, and Snow Cannon attacks of HC Gammoth. A key difference in its attacks is that its snow breathing and shooting attacks now cover a much greater range. GR200-400 Roaring Blizzard: '''Zenith Gammoth's roar is Zenith-Level, but also causes a large sphere of freezing wind to blow around it. Getting hit by this freezing wind causes Iceblight. '''Frozen Tornado: '''Zenith Gammoth launches an icy tornado from its trunk, somewhat like Barioth. This tornado causes Iceblight and sucks in nearby hunters. '''360° Head Scrape: '''The monster places its head on the ground as if about to charge, but instead pivots around in a full circle while dragging its head and scattering snow around it. Getting hit by the snow it flings causes Snowman. '''Furious Frozen Tusks: '''Zenith Gammoth stomps the ground once with each forefoot as if about to roar, but instead attacks six times by slashing forward with its tusks. Getting hit by its tusks can cause Iceblight. '''Freezing Faultline: '''The monster places one of its tusks in the ground and rushes forward, causing a large faultline to appear in front of it. This faultline quickly fills with sharp icicles that damage hunters and cause Iceblight. '''Trunk Throttle: '''It repeatedly slams against the ground with its trunk to damage hunters. '''Head Pounds: '''Zenith Gammoth slams its head against the ground repeatedly to attack hunters below it. '''Scraping Tusks: '''The monster scrapes its tusks against the ground, sending chunks of ice flying forward. These ice chunks cause Iceblight. Enraged Only '''Water Seeker: '''The monster digs into the ground with its tusks, pushing away ice and snow. It eventually finds an underground lake, and when it does it will use its trunk to splash hunters in front of it with a wave of cold water. Getting hit by this wave of water causes Kanadeblight. '''Arctic Waves: '''Zenith Gammoth pushes its trunk and tusks through the cold water to create three large waves of water: one travels leftward, one travels rightward, and one travels straight forward. Each wave of water can cause Kanadeblight. '''Flash Freeze: '''The monster shoots out a small spray of ice water onto a hunter, instantly inflicting Kanadeblight. '''Scalp Refreeze: '''If the ice on its scalp has been broken, Zenith Gammoth can draw water into its trunk and spray it on its scalp to reapply its icy armor. '''Toughened Scalp: '''This attack can only be used if the ice on its scalp remains. The monster draws water into its trunk and sprays it onto its scalp in the same way it uses its Scalp Refreeze attack, but as the icy armor is already in place the cold water freezes over it. This adds another layer of armor to its head, increasing its defense and making it much harder to hit, but the covering naturally breaks off after about a minute if it has not been broken beforehand. '''Tusk Refreeze: '''If hunters have broken the icy covering off its tusks, then it can dip both of them into the underground lake, allowing them to regain their spiky coating. '''Sharpened Tusks: '''Only used if the icy armor on its tusks is intact. Zenith Gammoth sticks its already formidable tusks into the lake of ice water, causing them to further freeze over. This makes them longer, sharper, and spikier, causing all its tusk attacks to do further damage. However, this icy covering naturally breaks off after about a minute if it is not already broken before that time. '''Chilling Water Beam: '''It sucks ice water into its trunk then sprays it out as a wide, pressurized beam akin to Ukanlos's ice beam. Being hit with the beam causes heavy damage and Kanadeblight. '''Iceberg Shatter: '''Zenith Gammoth uses its Ice Beam attack to freeze the lake of ice water, then thrusts its tusks into it. It then uses its tusks and bulk to flip this large chunk of ice over, causing it to shatter. This attack causes very high damage and can even OHKO hunters with low defense, and survivors are left with Iceblight. GR600 '''U-Turn Snowplower: '''It uses its Snowplower attack, then makes a U-turn and uses it again. '''Lingering Tornado: '''The monster launches a larger icy tornado from its trunk that stays on the battlefield for up to 10 seconds. This tornado sucks in hunters that come close to it, and causes Iceblight. '''Billowing Boreas: '''It inhales deeply, then releases a large blast of freezing wind from its trunk. This wind does not damage hunters, but it does inflict Snowman and blow them back a considerable distance. Enraged Only '''Rapid Snowplower: '''Zenith Gammoth stomps once with each foreleg, then uses its Snowplower attack at a much faster speed than normal. As with before, the wave of snow thrown at the end of this attack causes Snowman. '''Double Chilling Water Beam: '''The monster uses its Chilling Water Beam attack twice in a row, sweeping it in an arc as it does. Causes Kanadeblight. '''Mighty Tusk Swing: '''Zenith Gammoth raises its head high into the air, then wildly swings it forward in an arc, dragging one of its tusks through the ground as it does. This attack sends shards of ice flying in a wide range, causing Iceblight. GR800 '''Frostpeak's Attacks: '''Now it can use Frostpeak Gammoth's attacks as well. '''Absolute Zero: Zenith Gammoth spins around in a circle while shooting its Ice Beam, creating a large field of ice. Getting hit directly with the beam causes Iceblight. '''Giant's Avalanche: '''Zenith Gammoth tenses its body, rears into the air, and lets out a loud roar. It then comes crashing into the ground, and puts all of its body weight and the momentum from its fall into a powerful charge that creates a titanic wave of snow and ice. This attack can cause Iceblight and Snowman. '''Hammer Of The North: '''The monster sticks the tip of its trunk into the snow and ice and begins to shift it around. By the time it pulls its trunk out, the tip is completely covered in snow and ice, forming a hammer-like shape. It then raises this makeshift "hammer" high above its head with a yell before swinging it downward and causing a large tremor to occur. This move causes Snowman. Enraged Only '''Freezing Plummet: '''After discovering the underground lake, it takes several steps back as if it is about to leave the area. However, rather than leave, it instead charges toward the lake at full speed and falls in, creating a very large splash of freezing water that falls onto the battlefield around it. This attack can instantly cause Kanadeblight. '''Crumbling Glacier: '''It starts by freezing the lake as it does in its Iceberg Shatter attack, but instead of tipping it over it covers the mass of ice in even more snow and ice, increasing its size. It then shatters this mass by slamming it with its tusks, causing chunks of ice and snow to fly in a wide radius. This attack can cause Iceblight and Snowman. '''Eternal Winter: '''The monster blows a storm of icy wind around it, much like its Snow Cover attack. However, it also blows this wind at hunters, using its Frozen Tornado attack numerous times. The attack ends when it releases a final Frozen Tornado that occupies nearly a third of the area and remains in place for 30 seconds. '''Fury Of the Mountain Goddess: '''Zenith Gammoth's ultimate attack. It begins with a large buildup as the Zenith Gammoth stomps and scrapes at the ground in rage, trampling anyone underneath it. As it stomps, it swings its trunk from side to side, making it difficult to approach. It then rears up and emits a Zenith-Level roar that is noticeably deeper than usual, although not as deep as Frostpeak Gammoth's roar. It immediately follows its roar with a high-speed charge which is similar to its Giant's Avalanche attack, although it also has the large ice chunks from Frostpeak Gammoth's Avalanche Dozer. However, the attack is still not over yet as Zenith Gammoth raises its head skyward to strike hunters with its tusks, and as a finishing blow it slams its head into the ground at such a great force that the snow and ice around it are launched into the air, where they then fall onto the ground around the battlefield. This attack always leaves Zenith Gammoth tired from the sheer force of its attack. This attack can easily cause unsuspecting parties to fail in one fell swoop because of its wide radius and high damage. Notes * Zenith Gammoth enters Rage Mode more frequently than the standard Gammoth, and becomes tired less often. * Its roar is Zenith-Level. * Zenith Gammoth can be carved four times. Trivia * Zenith Gammoth was the first Zenith Species I have created. ** This was because even despite my initial dislike of them, I realized they had potential to make certain monsters even more interesting. Gammoth was chosen because it is my favorite monster. * It was originally a Deviant known as Glaciertusk Gammoth, but this idea was scrapped due to the existence of Frostpeak Gammoth. Category:Fanged Beast Category:Zenith Species Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Kanade Element Monster Category:Kanadeblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Extreme Iceblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster